DESCRIPTION (Adapted from applicant's description): The thirteenth consecutive meeting of the sea urchin developmental biology research community, called Sea Urchin Developmental Biology XIII, will be held from September 28 to October 2, 2000. The meeting will commence with registration and a plenary session on the first evening and end with a plenary session on the last morning. A banquet and business meeting will occupy the last evening. The invitees include all those interested in the development of the sea urchin. The meeting is intended to encourage information exchange in the area of sea urchin development and closely related areas such as evolution of developmental mechanisms. Sessions covering all areas of development from gametogenesis to larval development and metamorphosis will be mounted as well as those concerning cell biology of sea urchin gametes and embryos, genomics and evolution.